Rememories
by way2domestic
Summary: Natalie and Keith remember the good times they've shared together. Each one shares their thoughts during each memory.
1. Chapter 1

Natalie's POV:

I could see everything as I knew it happened. I cleaned out his locker and found all those miscellaneous things he kept in there, like his goggles that he found humorous to wear at odd times. I could see me working on Keith's truck with Mr. Zetterstrom. I could tell something drastically important was missing. I could see myself driving Keith's truck. I was headed to the truck show that he never made it to. That's when it hit me. Keith was gone. He had left me. I was sitting here in his seat in his truck. Without him. The tears were too much for me. I broke down in that intersection in the middle of nowhere. My sobs made the whole truck quake.

Out of nowhere a voice cut thru my tears, "Babe, wake up." Where did that come from? I was the only person I could see for miles. "Baby, c'mon, you're having a nightmare." That sounded like…but no it couldn't be. He was…gone. "Partner wake up!" The only person who had ever called me "Partner" was Keith. But he was gone….wasn't he?

Review please! I want to know what you think of my first attempt!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everybody, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. It's something I've been thinking about at work lately and I decided to run with it. Enjoy!

******************************************************************************

Natalie's POV:

"Natalie. Open your eyes. I know you're not asleep." It was Keith's voice. I'd know it even if it wasn't possible for him to be here. But he'd said I was asleep. Was I? I cracked my eyes open.

"I told you." Keith's eyes where a mixture of amusement and concern. "What's wrong babe? Have another nightmare?"

He was here! He really was. I wasn't dreaming. The Keith of my dream was dead and the one hugging me to his chest was very much alive. His heart pumping in my ear encouraged mine to slowly calm itself. He was here. He was safe. He was alive.

I'd just about drifted off when his voice, still husky from sleep, whispered, "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Keith chuckled, "Well then partner we've got an interesting situation here."

Slightly annoyed at not being able to return to sleep I responded, "What's that? You've decided to interrupt my sleep cause I accidently interrupted yours?"

"You had the dream again didn't you." It wasn't a question. I'd had the dream enough over the years for him to know what could make me react so strongly. "I'm right here, babe. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. It'd take a lot more than some angry cancer cells to make me change my mind. I love you."

"Love you back." My voice was muffled into his chest. He hadn't died. He was alive. My mind still has trouble processing that sometimes. His recovery was so random that neither of us had seen it coming. We had all prepared for out goodbyes. I remember that scene we did, the goodbye scene. That was when we realized that we loved each other. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Stumble around like a chicken with your head cut off."

"Thanks."

"No I'm sure that once you recovered from the shock the crippling pain would keep you immobilized for a good portion of your attractive years and you would spend the rest of your days pining over me."

"DramaKing."

Keith laughed. "Who? Me? You're the one who just had a nightmare about her fiancé being dead. Now how's that supposed to make me feel?"

"Immeasurably lucky that you have someone like me to care about your sad self."

"Ah you've got me there. I'm the luckiest guy alive to be here with you."

We both quieted at that thought. He was lucky to be here with me. I was lucky he was here with me. If he wasn't….nightmares would be the least of my problems. My tears started to build up again, leaking onto his t-shirt.

"Partner, I'm right here. Nothing is gonna happen to me." Keith started rubbing small circles into my back with his thumb.

"I just…" I sniffled. "I just want you to know how much I need you."

"Natalie. Natalie I'm the one who needs you. Believe me I know that I wouldn't be lying here if it wasn't for you by my side all those weeks I was in the hospital. What would I have done without you there to keep me company during chemo? I probably would have given up hope."

I pushed myself up so I could look into his face. "Well what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't have made it without you and I sure wasn't gonna let anything happen to you. Besides, I didn't like that Jenna girl."

The darkness echoed Keith's laughter. "That's what you remember after all these years? The girl who got chemo next to me?"

"She smiled at you too much."

"Babe, you are seriously deranged." I could hear the smile in his voice. I was sure it was there, that cute little half smirk that still managed to make my head spin after all these years.

"She wanted you. And she hated me. I don't see how you didn't notice. I mean I realize you weren't feeling well but let me tell you, she was--"

He cut me off with a kiss. "She was nothing compared to you, Partner."

Review please! I'd highly, greatly, and fantastically appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the next chapter! Yeah! Now I better see some reviews on this one. I know all you people are reading it so you better tell me what you think. Good bad and ugly! Ok you can read now. But review! (please!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith's POV:

Once I'd finally calmed her down Natalie fell asleep fairly easily. Me, not so much. I always hated when she had "The Dream." It always looked like that in my head. Capitalization and everything. She'd started having it the day I found out about the new chemo treatments. I remember waking up to Natalie's ringtone blaring in my ear.

**********************

"Partner. What's wrong?" She was calling abominably early.

"Keith! Oh thank God."

"Natalie its-" I rolled over to look at my clock. "3:42 AM. Is something wrong?"

I could hear her sniffling. "I just had a nightmare and needed to be sure you were ok."

This jolted me awake some more. Natalie's feelings were always important to me. "What happened Partner? You ok?"

"Ya-a," I could hear her voice break. She was crying again. Well, no more sleep for me. No matter how much I desperately wanted to roll over and return to my very pleasant state. "Ju-just a b-bad dream." I could hear her take a deep breath. That's my Natalie. Always trying to be the brave one.

I left my warm cocoon and swung my feet onto the floor. "Now you know that's not true. Is it?"

Sniffling.

"I'll be there soon." I looked around my room for my jacket. I was sure I'd thrown it on the foot of my bed when I got home from the hospital.

"Keith! No go back to bed." I grinned. She was more concerned about me than about her dream. The thought brought a warm feeling to my chest. "I'm fine. I'm going to get some more sleep then I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok." I found my keys in my jacket pocket. "But be sure to meet me when I get there."

"Keith no-!"

I closed my phone.

Natalie. Sometimes I think that she's the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, I know she is. I just don't think I could tell her yet. She'd always been the one to say things first. I don't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing but that's the way it was. I grabbed my sleeping bag from my closet along with the extra blankets I kept there. It was a fairly warm summer night but the blankets would help with cushioning my truck bed. I was gonna take Natalie to our spot. I moved as quickly as I could. I still didn't know what the dream was about but I knew it had to be bad for her to call me like this. Not that I really minded. Like I said, anything for Natalie.

I pulled up to her house as quietly as I could. She was sitting on the curb waiting for me. She had on that hoodie that I loved. It was just tight enough for me to make out her curves and the color brought out the iridescent quality of her eyes in the moonlight. Quickly, she got in and slid over till her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Partner."

"Heeeeyyy." She yawned. She was so cute sometimes. She had me wrapped around her finger. Damn.

When we finally got to our spot and got everything situated and settled in the bed of the truck I expected for her just to start spilling everything that she was thinking. Usually she babbled about everything she was feeling until I connected enough dots to get the picture. But she was silent. Absolutely silent.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back some, trying to put her at ease as we lay looking at the stars. Still nothing from her though.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer. "Partner you've gotta tell me what's going on."

"I had a bad dream."

"I got that. We've been over that. But what happened? Why did you call me at 3:42 AM and sound like someone just murdered your puppy?"

I could feel her quick intake of breath. Oh no. this wasn't good. "Hey, hey, partner its ok. what, did you dream someone really did murder you puppy?"

"Worse."

"Worse than killing harmless, adorable animals?" That's it keep up the banter. Maybe she'll forget. "Now that's a shame. Lets see..what's worse than killing puppies? You failed a test?"

"I dreamed the chemo didn't work again."

In this moment I thought for sure someone had snuck up on us and hit me over the head with a knapsack full of bricks. It took me a minute to recover. "Natalie. Natalie look at me." She finally tilted her head enough to see my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Partner. Its gonna take a lot more than some angry cancer cells to make me change my mind."

"I'm just scared."

"Me too."

We lay there for awhile. Neither of us wanted to break our time together. She was exhausted. I could feel her breathing slow.

"I'm not gonna leave you Natalie," I whispered fiercely into the night. "I love you, babe."

*******************************

I sighed. I was just as true now as it was then. I loved the girl I held in my arms. We'd grown a lot together and been through the gambit of hardships. But after all these years there's no place I'd rather be. Cliché, I know.

Awww! So cute! I know I know. Well remember to review and let me know if there is anything in particular you wanna know about for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok before I forget! I don't own Keith. Sad right? Def! cause if I did own Keith then the movie would've ended up like this, happy and cheerful, rather than how it did. But I think I was really nice about it. I even let them keep the final footage they had. Aren't I swell?

Oh and I know very little about cancer or cancer treatment centers, especially Cancer Treatment Center of America, but there's one in my hometown and it was a handy name. Bear with me!

Anyway enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Natalie's POV:

I woke up how I'd woken up for months now. Ever since Keith and I had decided to move in together I'd been waking up curled up against him in some way every day. Of course he was a wild sleeper. He was constantly tossing and turning and fidgeting. This morning I'd woken up to find that one of his legs was laying halfway off the bed as he was at an angle. He had one elbow bent over his eyes while his other arm supported my head. His movement didn't bother me anymore. When we'd first begun spending the night together I'd lay awake trying to get comfortable again after his latest spastic episode. But now I didn't even wake up for them. I simply adjusted myself to however he was laying and returned to my dreams. I know that he was concerned since I'd had "The Dream" again last night.

I hadn't had "The Dream" in so long though. I really don't know why I'd decided to pull it up from the depths of my psyche. It had virtually vanished since I started my work with the Cancer Research Center of America. Keith always said that he was glad about my work. Not only did it keep "The Dream" away but it also lessened my fears for him. I guess I thought that if I could do something about the fight against cancer then it would be less likely to come back for Keith.

His magic five year remission date was coming up soon. I couldn't wait. It was our wedding day. We were going to be married that day. That day that we found out that Keith was cured. Well, as close to cured as you ever really could be.

I looked up at him. He was still passed out like the dead. He would sleep for at least another hour or so. I could tell by his breathing. I thought back to our time in college when I had learned all these little nuances about him. Keith had found out about his "last chance chemo" towards the beginning of May our senior year. It was the best day of my life.

oOoOoOo

I shut my locker door intent on heading to chem class to see Keith. But there he was. Leaning up against the locker next to mine, grinning like a fool. "Hey you!"

"Hey Partner." I loved that little lopsided grin he had. Very cute. He had a look in his eye like he was planning another bowling ball sharing time. I watched as he surveyed the hustle and bustle of students on their way to their last class on a Friday afternoon. When he met my eyes again I knew he was planning….something. "So what do you say we skip chemistry and take a world wind cruise around the Caribbean? I realize that the Caribbean is not in fact the whole world but maybe we could take the world by storm in segments, that way-"

I kissed him.

He shut up.

"Now what's this about a cruise?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to skip chem. With me. Today."

"Ah. Are we gonna take a cruise?" I began walking toward the front doors.

"Uh-no. But I can promise it'll be fun!" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "It will be! We just have to go do something that's..less fun first."

"Less fun like what?" We'd reached the front doors by now. As we stepped into the sunlight I could see Keith was looking at everything but me. "Keith, what's wrong?"

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Something was bothering him. All this added up to something pretty bad. It had to be. Had something happened to him? Was his leukemia worse? Something must have happened. Oh God.

"Partner. Partner. Natalie!" I finally focused on his face once more. His eyes were smiling. "I just have to go to the hospital. Nothing major. Nothing major." He repeated as I'd begun to freak out again. "It's just, wanna come with me?"

I was shocked. Out of all the times that I'd offered to go to the doctor with him. To be there for him. He's finally gonna let me. I was still worried. Worried out of my head. But I'd go. For him. I didn't answer. I just walked over to his truck and threw my bag in the bed. As soon as he got in I reached for his chin. I brushed my lips against his and settled in for the ride. Keith didn't. He planted his hand behind my neck and gave me one of those mind melting kisses that only he can. When we need oxygen again, Keith pulled away and started the engine. He's got that smirk on his face again. "Stop it!" I ordered him.

He grinned wider.

oOoOoOo

I smiled at the memory. We'd been through a lot since that day. Keith's chemo (still the worst time in my life), college (we'd both chosen to go to a small liberal arts college once Keith was done with chemo), and really just surviving. Surviving was the hard part. Cause while Keith was the one with cancer, the cancer winning would have killed both of us.

"You're being all overdramatic and nostalgic again aren't you?"

I looked over at Keith. He hadn't moved. I wasn't aware that he'd woken up yet. "What makes you think that?" I asked, drawing my knees up to my chin.

"You're watching me sleep again," his voice was muffled and scratchy with sleep. "You only watch me sleep when you're thinking about the summer we spent in the hospital or our recreational activities in this room. And since you haven't kissed me yet I'm guessing my morning's not gonna be significantly better than a second ago."

"Pig."

He chuckled and rolled me to him. "But you love me anyways."

"God only knows why."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Blinking comically he asked, "Do we have to get out of bed today? Can't we just cancel everything today?"

"You want to cancel? You've been talking about today for months!"

"Ya but now I just wanna spend the day with my girl."

"Aw so sweet but no. Get up." I poked him in the ribs.

"Mean. Very mean." He gave me that smirk that said he had a plan to get me to do what he wanted. "Why do I love you again?"

I pressed my lips to his roughly. When I pulled away before he was ready I laughed to see the shocked look on his face. "Ring any bells?"

"Uh…"

"Now get out of bed! You're going to be late!"

oOoOoOo

Finished yet? Yes? Good! Now you have just enough time to review before the polls close! Hurry act fast before this offer expires!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so after making the disheartening discovery that Keith has been taken off youtube, at least in full version, and searching for it for countless minutes, I watched my favorite scenes again. Some of the facts have trickled back into here. Hopefully it'll help me get Natalie's character down a little better as I think I struggle with it. Let me know what you think!**

oOoOoOo

"Zetterstrom! You had better be down here soon otherwise I'm leaving you!" I called from my place by the front door. "And not just leaving you here but leaving you as in take your ring back!"

"Temper temper. I don't think you've called me by my last name in months," said a voice right next to my ear.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to kill me?" I breathed, completely taken aback.

"Yes. How'm doing?" I could hear the smirk.

"Could use some work. I don't completely buy it yet. But you can practice later, we've gotta go or we'll be late," I said heading out to the truck.

"Since when are you so excited about a truck show?" Keith slammed the truck door. "You thought I was a freak when you first saw my truck didn't you?"

"Of course not." I said looking out the window.

"Aw Natalie you never were very good at lying," he had that damn smirk again. "Too much of a goody-two-shoes."

"I hate you."

oOoOoOo

This wasn't the same truck show in London, Ontario that Keith had wanted to go to all those years ago. No we'd ended up skipping that one in favor of chemo. It wasn't even really a decision. It was just how things went. I'd already been thinking about that day in May when we'd found out the news, so the rest of the memories came easily.

oOoOoOo

If I have to wait five more minutes then I'm just gonna sneak back and find Keith. I'd already been waiting for almost two hours and that was far too long. Keith had made me promise not to overreact while I was waiting so I did my best to quash the feeling of dread that was slowly engulfing my body. Just as I'd finished all my homework for the next week, Keith and Mr. Zetterstrom walked through the door leading to the inner workings of the hospital.

"Oh thank God!" I ran to Keith for some reason very upset. I did notice that he had an even bigger smirk than normal.

"Hey Partner its ok," he whispered in my ear as he pushed my hair back from my face. "Everything's gonna be fine. It was good news. Good news Partner."

"You're sure?"

He brushed my lips with his. "As sure as I am that I love you."

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot tell me what's going on!?"

"There's a new treatment. I'm going to be in the final test group." I couldn't process what that meant. Test group? New treatment? Did that mean…?

"So its possible…" I didn't want to jinx it. Please lord let it be true!

"It's possible that the new treatment might just…"

"Well spit it out! It might just what?!!"

"It might just cure me."

oOoOoOo

"Hey babe, am I supposed to turn here?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I supposed to turn here?"

I turned and looked at him. After all this time he still could make me forget everything else in the world. How he did it I have no clue but I know that it's always hard to focus when he's around. Not that I'd change that for anything mind you. "Um…I think so."

"You weren't paying attention again. Babe, you're gonna get us lost," he smirked.

I scooted over so that my thigh was running the full length of his and started running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck by his ear. Slowly I leaned in and whispered, "Oh but wouldn't that be fun. Wasn't it you who said something about having a yellow truck, road in front of us and," I bit his earlobe, "Nothing but possibilities?"

"Natalie!" he groaned. "I'm trying not to kill us here. Something that you apparently don't care beans about."

"Oh fine I'll behave," I pouted. After about thirty seconds I got bored. Torturing him was so much more fun than staring out the windows. I began calculating a plan to make our trip a bit more …interesting.

oOoOoOo

**Ok so I know I haven't posted in a really long time. But I was attending my grandmother's funeral and didn't have time or ideas to write. So let me know what you think about this chapter now that it's up and help make me feel better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to my grandma, Telesflora Hernandez. I will always love you Gram. You always believed in me. I learned how to tell stories from you, although you probably never knew it. **

**Telesflora Hernandez 1935-2009**

**oOoOoOo**

**Keith's POV:**

That girl was gonna be the death of me. I swear if it wasn't one thing it was another.

But I love her for it. All her little quirks and hang ups. We'd grown up together in a way. We'd matured together. Become adults pushing at the other to grow up. Yes, I know I often made things harder than they had to be for her but I like to think of it as enlivening her life. Really I wonder how she survived without me at all. I know I wouldn't have survived without her. All those months of chemo and tests. I woulda just rolled over and not cared. I had tried to be callous. That was the whole reason I started hanging out with her in the first place. I wanted to make her life miserable. Because I wanted someone else to be in as much pain as I was. I'd tried to convince myself I was callous to everything around me. I was going to leave it soon why should I care, right? But Natalie made me care. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She pushed me to fight all those months during chemo when I thought giving up would be better than the hell I was going through. But she wouldn't let me. Natalie gave me something to live for. She demanded that I live. As soon as she found out that there was a chance I would make it she fought harder for my life than I did. Not only did she fight for my life but she fought me for my life. She fought my bad attitudes and hurtful sarcasm.

oOoOoOo

I knew I was being irrational. I could feel it in my aching bones. But for the life of me I couldn't make my tongue stay still. It seemed that everything I'd said to her for the past three hours had had some sort of back handed comment attached to it. I was waiting for her famous temper to appear. I wanted her to snap at me to put me in my place. She was always the one who told me when I was being a jerk and expected me to change.

"Natalie. My drink is too warm."

It was really just fine. I was anxious for a fight I suppose. Why else would I be tempting fate in such a manner?

She just got up and went into the kitchen. I heard the freezer door open and ice being moved around. Then she appeared in the doorway. "Here ya go. Anything else, Keith?"

Yes, stop treating me like an invalid. "No, I'm ok. Thanks Partner."

Was that it then? I was upset cause she was giving me special treatment cause of well, my treatments? Oh hell. How am I gonna explain that one? I needed to get out of here. I needed my truck. My keys were in my jacket pocket. My jacket was on the table by the door. If I could just get to the door I'd be home free. I'd been feeling much better this past week. I needed to get out of here.

"I'll be back soon."

I got up and walked out.

To my utter surprise, she let me. She didn't put up a fuss about me being sick or needing to rest. She just let me. I was shocked. Happily shocked, but still shocked.

oOoOoOo

I laugh to myself to think about that night. I'd gone to our "place" and fallen asleep in my truck bed pondering Natalie's behavior. When I woke up the next morning, Natalie was curled into my side and a blanket was covering the two of us. I smiled at the memory. She was always so cute when she first woke up. Today she'd been absolutely trying every last ounce of self-control I had. Really. If she kept this up..well I might just have to do something about it. We were currently driving down an old two lane highway with nothing but open fields on either side of us. The most boring landscape in existence. But Natalie seemed fascinated with it. This did not bode well for my self-control. If there was one area Natalie had never grown up in, it was torturing me.

"Stop it."

She looked over at me. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Stop plotting my downfall."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean you're just shocked that I caught you. Don't lie to me babe. I know you were thinking up ways to make my life a pleasurable hell."

"Keith, I would never try to make your life hell."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Aw Keith's upset. Gonna go and sleep in your truck again?"

She knew I was thinking about that night. I swear sometimes she's psychic. And yes, I'm fully away that you can't have a 6th sense only some of the time. It's either all or nothing right? "Yes. I'm going to pull over and take a nap in the bed. Wanna join me? Cause I seem to remember that from last time."

"I'm not the one who ran away like a little boy."

"Well I sure hope not cause I thought you were a girl all this time. Man is Pop gonna be upset when he hears about this."

"Don't try to change the subject with some slightly off-base remark, Keith."

"Well ok Natalie how about you change the subject. What would you like to talk about?"

oOoOoOo

"Partner, what are you doing here?"

"Keith?"

Oh god I loved waking up next to this girl. We hadn't even done anything the night before and still the feeling of tremendous peace and contentment permeated the air. "Rise and shine babe."

"No." She resolutely buried her face in my chest.

"Hey since when am I the one who's awake first? Aren't you the one who's always annoyingly perky in the morning?" Self control. Self control. Self control.

"Perky sucks."

"Well that's never stopped you before."

"Go back to sleep Keith."

oOoOoOo

"Do you ever wonder about what we'd talk about if we didn't argue?"

Well that was completely unexpected.

"Uh..no?"

"Cause really that's the majority of what we talk about."

"No it's not and you know it. And we don't argue that often. We banter. There is a difference. Check your dictionary. Besides, what would we be without our banter?" I took her hand. "Two crazy kids in love that barely spoke to one another. and I'm no Dr. Phil but I don't think that's how it works."

"I love you Keith."

"I love you back, babe"

**oOoOoOo**

**Ok so now you've gotta review. It's basically required. So I want to see a whole lot more reviews for this chapter than for the last one. As in all you people who are reading my story and not reviewing…shame on you! See that little beige box with green writing at the bottom? Click that and try to redeem yourselves! (please). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I went ahead and wrote another chapter but I'm kinda disappointed with the number of reviews I'm getting. I know you people are reading my story but are you enjoying it? **

**Let me know what ideas and scenes you want to see. I'll do my best to incorporate them.**

**oOoOoOo**

Natalie's POV:

When we finally pulled up to the truck show I prepared myself for the unending babble of all things truck. Even after all these years listening to Keith talk about spark plugs and exhaust pipes I still hadn't managed to learn more than the basics. And that wasn't saying a whole lot. Sometimes I wondered if Keith was disappointed that I seemed so challenged in this one area. His truck was such a big part of his life and I just couldn't seem to keep all the facts straight in my head. It wasn't for lack of trying though. Let me tell you, I read every book I could find even managed to sneak "Classic Trucks for Dummies" in with my freshman comp homework and still couldn't make heads or tails out of the stuff. But there were enough days like today when I knew that Keith thought my look of utter confusion was cute. Why well..do I ever know what's going on in that boy's head?

I was just happy to be spending the day with him. With our crazy schedules now a days it was a rare occurrence to spend more than a few hours together. I took his hand as he started spouting off facts about the ruby red beauty that we were passing. I nodded affably and looked for my favorite parts of the trucks. I liked to see which ones were the prettiest. Keith's always ragging on me about how being pretty doesn't make the truck but I think it's a fair guide to how well the truck has been up-kept and restored. I keep pointing out that since we'd graduated college that Honeybuns was beginning to look a lot more "pretty."

And she was. Keith had managed to get all but those last few parts necessary for making her look like new. She had a new paint job and all revitalized interior. She looked great.

Eventually, after what seemed like months to the girl who couldn't tell a Ford from a Chevy, we made our way back around to HoneyBuns. It was a little after one but we still hadn't eaten.

"Ok so where do you want to go?"

We were sitting on his truck. Or I guess you could say that I was sitting on the side of the truck bed and he was leaning against the truck. "Well what's close?"

He stood facing the trucks; he still couldn't keep his eyes off them long enough for a conversation. "Well there's always fast food but I think there are some concession stands around here too."

I knew that he wanted to stay as close to the truck show as he could. Laughing I told him, "Go grab us some hotdogs and some drinks and get back here, ok?"

He grinned and quickly turned, kissed me on the cheek then loped off in the direction of the food stands. I sat there not really paying attention to the crowd around me but really more just day dreaming. I had to start planning the wedding soon. It was coming up faster than I really cared to think about. But then it was all I could think about. I couldn't wait till Keith and I were married. _Natalie Zetterstrom_. I liked it. I couldn't wait.

"Well it looks like you're having a great time," a voice said from the vicinity of my knee. "How'd a pretty little thing like you get roped into comin' to one of these things?"

I stared at the man who had invaded in reverie. He was average looking, light hair, medium build, and a backwards baseball cap. Not a lot of style. Average. "Do I know you?"

"Now I don't think so but if you'll let me I'll remedy that right now. Name's Garret Lampson. And yourself?"

"Nice to meet you." This guy was the one that you always watched for in bars and things. The one that looked normal, like the guy that sat behind you in high school math class, but really he was a womanizer.

He leaned his forearm on my knees. I shifted uncomfortably. "Aw com'n now sugar don't be like that. I'm really a good guy. Give me a chance. What's your name?"

"I think you should go now." Ugh this guy was giving me the creeps. I squirmed trying to free my legs without causing a scene. Where was Keith?

"Now honey why won't you tell me about yourself?" he cracked a toothy grin. "I don't bite. Never been to jail. You wanna list of references?"

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone."

Keith!

Garret looked confused at the sound of Keith's voice coming from so close to him. Angrily he turned to see Keith standing with his arms crossed in front of him, death glare etched on his face. "Who're you?"

"I'm her fiancé and I'd appreciate it if you moved."

I loved him even more right then. Yes while some girls hated when their boyfriends became jealous, I secretly loved it. I knew Keith would never go overboard like you say on Lifetime movies so I guess you could really call it more possessive than jealous. But either way it gave me an odd sense of security knowing that my boyfriend would fight for me. Even if it was against some loser punk.

"Well me and the little lady was just having a conversation," he slowly eased back from his previous position. I smiled when Keith moved to put his arm around me.

"You ok, Partner?"

I smiled down at him and snuggled into his body as much as I could. "Ya. Garret was simply being a pest. But he was just about to leave."

Keith's gaze returned to the stuttering man at our feet. "Well then. You have a good day then Garret." He leaned up to kiss me as Garret walked away.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you back, babe."

**oOoOoOo**

**Ok so what did you think? Next chapter will prob have the reappearance of Jenna the chick from chemo. Any ideas of what should have happened? Let me know!**

**Any ideas, comment, dreams, or weird thoughts can be shared! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so it's taken me forever to post because I've been really caught up with college and my sorority. But I'm back! Ya me! Ok read and have fun!

**oOoOoOo**

**Keith's POV:**

I hated that guy. Undeniably. When I came back from trying to find food I saw him standing at her feet, way, way too close to her feet. Natalie was not someone you leered at. Well I suppose I do my fair share of leering at her but I'm allowed to leer at her. She's my fiancé. But George or Greg or whatever his name was had no right to even breathe the same air. When I got close enough to hear what he was saying I chuckled to myself about the failure of his attempts. I knew Natalie.

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone." I didn't even want to think about him with my Natalie. I felt better once I saw Natalie perk up with my arrival.

The caveman was angry I was breaking up his fun. "Who're you?"

"I'm her fiancé and I'd appreciate it if you moved."

I could see the light going off in his head. He wasn't gonna get anywhere near my girl. Not if I had anything to say about it. I smiled when I saw him slowly ease back from his position at Natalie's knee.

"Well me and the little lady was just having a conversation," he managed to stutter out.

At this point I decided to ignore him. He wasn't worth the time anyway. "You ok, Partner?"

She turned her beautiful eyes towards me. I could see love and appreciation in their depths. Even now, after all this time she still took my breath away just when I needed it most. When she smiled at me I forgot that there had even been another guy hitting on her. Let alone standing there staring. Let alone existing.

"Ya. Garret was simply being a pest. But he was just about to leave."

I loved the trust I heard in her voice. She was so perfect.

"Well then. You have a good day then Garret." Garret. What a stupid name.

I don't know what happened to him. He ceased to be important once I dismissed him. I stretched up so that I could kiss her. She smoothed her fingers through my hair and I smiled into her lips.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear. I knew she was thanking me and reassuring me all at the same time.

"I love you back, babe."

Encircling her waist with my hands I lifted her down off the side of the bed. Once she was on solid ground again I leaned into her. "Shouldn't I be rewarded for my heroism?"

Natalie nuzzled into my chest and peppered small kisses on my jaw line. "My hero! How shall I ever repay you?"

I gasped as she began to employ her tongue into the whole escapade. "Natalie. Natalie. Babe, oh god! Stop you're going to be the death of me!" I panted into her hair. I could feel her smile.

"But I thought you wanted a reward?" I could just see that snide smirk plastered on her cute visage.

"I need to learn to stop talking."

**oOoOoOo**

Ok, that's it for now. I know probably not what you were thinking but hey, I'll get to that point. Patience, patience.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

So here's a chapter to pacify you after the short one. Enjoy!

**oOoOoOo**

**Natalie's POV:**

Later that night when we were getting ready for bed, I began to think about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. The Dream still freaked me out some. Just the reminder of it made me turn to reassure myself that Keith was in fact flossing his teeth in our bathroom. Thus pacified I turned back to lotioning my legs. The truck show had been a success I think. Keith had loved to see the old trucks just as he always had. I didn't mind it much as this year brought an unexpected surprise in the form of Gary. No, Gremlin? Greg? Whatever. Him. I loved seeing Keith get jealous. Since I know that it would take just about the whole world for me to change my mind about Keith, it was very humorous that he seemed to think that an average looking guy in a baseball cap could alter our relationship. Not that I didn't sympathize. I did. Just today I had noticed the looks that he accumulated from the many admiring ladies. Ok so maybe the girl at the ticket gate had been a little too enthusiastic and some girl had smiled at him on the highway. It was still more than I really liked. Not that I ever thought he would stray. I knew he loved me. It just still got on my nerves a bit. But none of these girls had ever affected me like Jenna had. I still froze up at the sound of her name. He still teases me about it. But I know that she wanted him. How? She flat out told me.

oOoOoOo

I sat flipping through magazines that were months old mainly because I'd finished reading everything that I'd brought with me. I'd been coming with Keith to the hospital for awhile now. But I always, always, always overestimated my attention span and underestimated reading material. Shouldn't he be done by now? It was getting close to 3 pm and since it was Friday we were gonna pick up some movies to set up camp in his living room. Maybe something happened? What if he had a bad reaction? Would they even tell me if something happened? I was only the girlfriend. That didn't give me any hospital rights, right? I tried taking some deep breaths and focusing on other things like Keith had been working with me about. That plan flew out the window in about 4.2 seconds. I was near asking at the desk for him when the infamous double doors opened and revealed an intact Keith…..chatting with a leggy brunette.

Would it be fair to say that I didn't truly notice her until after I'd attempted to squeeze the breath out of Keith in happiness that he was alright? Eh, maybe….maybe not.

"Natalie, I'm fine," he patted my back. This was odd he usually engulfs me in a giant bear hug until I realize how unstable I'm acting. "I'm sorry she's a worrywart."

Who was he talking to? After a few more deep breaths I turned in his arms to find 5'6" of gorgeous girl standing there. "Oh its fine. I'm sure she's just worried about you Zett. It's really very understandable." The smile she gave me was full of sugar and mace.

"Hello?" I was still confused as to why this girl was impeding on one of my moments.

Keith moved out from behind me and took each of us by an elbow. "Natalie this is Jenna. Jenna this is my girlfriend Natalie. Jenna's in the research program with me."

Ah so she didn't technically appear. She just … appeared? What? Who was this chick?

Miss I-know-I'm-hot stuck out a perfectly manicured hand in my general direction. "Natalie," like her smile her voice was a mixture of sweet and I'll-murder-you-in-your-sleep. "I've heard so much about you! I feel like I already know you." She pivoted her attention to Keith. "You're right, I bet she does tend to overwork herself and stress out too much."

What? What was this bitch saying?

Keith grinned, "See Natalie, you've gotta start calming down otherwise your gonna hurt yourself. Jenna does yoga, maybe you should try that?"

Excuse me? I don't know, maybe I was just getting a bad vibe from this chick. But she was seriously rubbing me the wrong way. Something was off here.

"Um, ya maybe. Hey we better get going if we're gonna be able to get the movies and pick Cynthia up from school." I tugged on his jacket sleeve.

He got that look on his face. That look that said, "I don't want to follow the schedule/plan anymore and wanna do my own thing. And you have to cause I'm sick." I hated that look. I hated her.

"Actually..Jenna was telling me about this awesome band that's playing in Fulbridge tonight. She has a couple extra tickets. Do you mind if we swing by there?"

Fulbridge? That was over two hours away. How did he expect this to work? I had to pick up Cynthia and I had work at 7 am tomorrow morning. How was I supposed to get back from Fulbridge in time?

"Um..Well we already had plans Keith."

"I know but she let me listen to some of their music and I really wanna go. C'mon. It'll be ok. let's just go."

Jenna stepped up and wound her arm through Keith's. "It'll be a lot of fun Natalie. You should really come with us."

Bitch.

"I can't Keith. I have to get Cynthia and I have work tomorrow. I just can't."

I could see his face fall. I hated doing this but I didn't really have much of a choice did I?

Jenna ran her hand up and down his sleeve. "I'm sorry you can't come Natalie. It would have been a lot of fun. But Keith, you can still go can't you?"

I saw this girl's game. She was trying to take him. Wasn't she? Maybe I was imagining things.

"Is that ok?" he looked at me. "I mean ya, I don't have anything going on. Sure I'll go."

What? He didn't have anything going on? The rejection slapped me upside the head. "Um. Um. Ok, well, I've got to hurry to get Cynthia. Um. You guys have fun. Uh..I'll talk to you later Keith."

I picked up my book bag and headed for the exit doors. I turned to remind him to be careful but Jenna had already blocked his view of the door. For some reason I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes as I rushed to my car. I hoped I wasn't losing him.

oOoOoOo

Things pretty much followed this same pattern for a month or two. I'd make plans with Keith but if Jenna had something planned then we, or he, would do whatever she planned. There a few nights that I cried myself to sleep thinking about all of it. He was supposed to love me. So why was he spending more time with _her _than with me? I didn't really want to know the answer. I was scared of what that answer meant for me. I'd given up so much of my life for him. Willingly mind you, but regardless. I wasn't going to Duke in the fall. I was going to take care of Keith. Wasn't I? I noticed him pulling back from me. He didn't call me "Partner" anymore. Or "Babe." It was always just Natalie. That hurt maybe more than anything. I missed that connection that we'd had. I still loved him. I did.

And ya, I know some people would say to get mad or get even not be sad. But I just couldn't be mad at him. He was happy. And that's really what a wanted for him. Even if it wasn't with me. As hard as that would be.

oOoOoOo

I was working more and more in those days. I wanted to get the money to buy Keith the final parts he needed for Honeybun. Maybe I was trying to buy his affections back. I don't know. Maybe I just needed to keep busy. Thinking made me sad.

It was one day a couple of weeks after Jenna came into the picture that I got this text when I got off work. Apparently she'd gotten my cell number from Keith's phone.

**Why don't you just give up Natalie?**

_Who is this?_

**You've lost. I've won. **

_What are you talking about?_

**When was the last time your boyfriend took you on a date Nats?**

_That's none of your business. Who are you?_

**You've lost him. He spends more time with me than you. **

_Jenna? What do you want?_

**Yes it's Jenna. And I want your boyfriend. Zett's mine.**

My blood ran cold. I tried calling the number several times. I called Keith. Neither one answered. I texted Jenna frantically. No answer.

I drove to Keith's house. I needed him. I needed him to tell me he loved me. That everything was alright. I couldn't see him when I looked in his window. Maybe he was watching TV though. Sometimes he couldn't sleep.

I tried calling him a few more times. Still nothing. Finally I decided to just knock. I didn't know whether Mr. Zetterstrom was working the early or the night shift this week. Usually I knew the Zetterstrom men's entire schedule better than they did, but with Keith floating farther and farther away from me details weren't shared quite as frequently. I heard rustling inside. Mr. Zetterstrom opened the door, cowlicks sticking up just like Keith's.

"Natalie?"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Zetterstrom but is Keith here?"

He gave me a confused look even as he rubbed the sleep from one eye. "No, he went out awhile ago. Didn't say where he was going. I figured he was with you. Have you tried his cell?"

Dread was creeping up my legs, threatening to engulf me whole. "Ya, he isn't answering. It's ok. it probably died on him again. Um..when you see him can you…can you tell him…tell him to call me?"

"Of course. Is there something wrong Natalie?"

Those damned tears were starting again. "Um.. no. no I'm fine. Really I am. Thanks. Sorry to disturb you."

When I got home I threw myself on my bed and promptly cried myself into an exhausted slumber.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. I quickly grabbed it. He called! My hopes were utterly dashed when the screen didn't display "Keith Calling" but rather my alarm to remind me about "Keith's Chemo." Pain again ripped through me. He had a chemo appointment and he didn't call to have me take him. That hadn't happened since I started going with him to the hospital. I really had lost him.

I really had.

My pillow again was soaked with my tears.

oOoOoOo

A few days later, I still hadn't heard anything from him. I went to work, I came home, I slept, I woke up and started over. I was cleaning the counter of the tiny coffee shop that I worked at, Café Olay!, when they came in. They were laughing and joking. Both of them stopped dead when they saw me. I quickly ducked my head and scrubbed even harder at the already clean counter. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't. I took a deep breath. Then another. If they were going to act like nothing was unusual then I could go along with it. They were just any other couple.

I tried to make my voice as dead as possible. "Hi, welcome to Café Olay! what can I get for you today?"

"Natalie? I didn't know you were working today." Keith looked so adorably confused. No he looked horribly confused. Horribly. "Isn't today your day off?"

"Can I interest you in one of our specials? Today we have a new flavor, Hawaiian Sunrise, and we're looking for feedback."

Jenna jumped in "Ooh! That sounds great! Can I get that in a Grande?"

Keith was looking at me strangely. "Natalie, what's wrong?"

"And for you, sir?" I looked just passed him right ear.

The alarm that crossed his face was great. "Partner, what's wrong?"

I simply turned around. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't. If I did then I'd surely break down in sobs. I began making their drinks. I knew what Keith would order. Veinte Hot Chocolate, no whip. I tried my hardest not to listen to them.

"Zett, what is it?"

"Something's wrong. Natalie, look at me."

"She's fine, Zett. Don't you think she'd tell you if something was wrong?"

"Babe. Babe! Partner! What's wrong Natalie?! Natalie!"

I turned at placed their drinks on the counter in front of them. "On the house." I couldn't help it if my voiced cracked at the end. I whipped around to try to get to the storage room as quickly as I could.

Btu Keith was too fast for me. He reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Partner, what's wrong? Tell me."

I couldn't help it the tears began to fall. Although to my credit my turned face hid them. I took a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong Keith."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Let go of me Keith."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Jenna jumped in, "Zett, let her go. Obviously she's fine. There's nothing you can do. Let's go." She tugged at his other arm.

"No. Stop Jenn. Natalie, tell me."

I closed my eyes. "I'm fine Keith. She's right. I'm fine." The pressure on my wrist increased. I tried distance myself from the situation as much as I could. I looked him in the eye and said, "Let go Keith. I'm fine. Go drink your hot chocolate with your girlfriend. I'm gonna go now."

His mouth dropped. His hand didn't. "Natalie. Natalie. Partner, you're my girlfriend. What are you talking about? Natalie what's going on?"

"You and Jenna. I get it Keith. She told me. You don't have to. Enjoy your drinks." I finally struggled free.

He stood there muttering to himself. "Girlfriend? Jenna? No. no, no, no, no, no, no! Natalie! Natalie!"

I let the swinging door shut behind me. The tears were coming in earnest now. I could hear them arguing in the main room, but I didn't want to see if I could hear what they were arguing about. It wasn't my business anymore.

The manager, Christy, was stocking foam cups in the far corner.

"Chris? Um..do you think I could leave early today? I-I really need to get out of here."

"Natalie, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I just need to go home. I'm fine." Was that all I could say today? 'I'm fine.'

"Sure, sweetie. That's fine. Get some rest ok?"

"Sure."

I rushed out the back door. The tears made it hard to see to drive, but I could still see the yellow truck that appeared in my rear view mirror about halfway home. It only made the tears come faster.

I finally pulled into my driveway. I had just shut the door when Keith was in front of me.

"Natalie! Natalie, that was not what you thought. Natalie? Partner? C'mon babe, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Ketih? That I'll miss you? That we should just be friends? That I'm happy for you? What? Do you want me to tell you how much it hurts? How it hurts to have the person that you love and supposedly loves you on a date with a girl who flat out told me she was gonna steal my boyfriend? Do you want me to tell you that Keith? Cause that's what happened. Now can I please go cry myself to sleep again?"

"Natalie, Natalie it's not like that. Jenna and I are just friends. Nothing more. I love you Partner. Not her. She didn't steal me. I'm right here, I'm with you!"

I dug for my cell phone. Quickly I pulled up the conversation I'd had with Jenna. I silently handed the phone to him. "Then what about this?"

He scanned the short sentences before looking up at me, stricken. "You believe this?"

"What am I supposed to believe Keith? You haven't spoken to me in two weeks. You had an appointment and didn't take me with you. I went to your house and still you never contacted me at all. Nothing. What am I supposed to think?"

"Natalie, I love you! You! Not her. Never her. I love you!"

oOoOoOo

I was startled from my reverie by Keith slamming his sock drawer. I stared in the mirror. I knew those days were long behind us but I still hated to think of them. Keith padded up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. I breathed in that unmistakable scent of him, like motor oil and vanilla. Somehow it meshed into the most comforting scent I knew.

"I love you Keith."

"I love you more Natalie."

"Partner?"

"Ya, babe?"

"Don't ever leave."

He smiled into my lips. "Not even possible, babe. Not even possible."

**oOoOoOo**

**Was that long enough? ;)**

**Review!**


End file.
